Dark Knights Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. Opening multiple capsules will mail you the following reward: Open 15 to receive Dark Knights Metal Covers lt also has the possibility to contain items such as: La Mort Card Accessory Ink Material Collection Minotaur Helmet Collection Orange Flux Fire Collection Enhanced Laughing Knight Gear Laughing Knight Gear Nth Metal, Source Marks, Quarks ...And More! | quote = }} A Dark Knights Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on August 22nd, 2019 before the release of the Metal Part I episode. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the Duo Event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmentation can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. *Collections **Ink Material Collection **Minotaur Helmet Collection **Orange Flux Fire Collection *Gear **Laughing Knight gear ***Forbidden Boots Box ***Forbidden Belt Box ***Forbidden Chains Box ***Forbidden Gloves Box ***Forbidden Hood Box ***Forbidden Jacket Box ***Forbidden Leggings Box ***Forbidden Shoulderguards Box **Enhanced Laughing Knight gear ***Enhanced Forbidden Boots Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Belt Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Chains Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Gloves Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Hood Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Jacket Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Leggings Box ***Enhanced Forbidden Shoulderguards Box *Auras **Blue Energy Vortex Aura **Green Mystic Aura **Pink Ultimate Aura **Red Umbral Aura ::Also modular versions of all four *Materials **Blue Metal Chroma Pack **Bronze Metal Chroma Pack **Dark Metal Chroma Pack **Green Metal Chroma Pack **Purple Metal Chroma Pack **Red Metal Chroma Pack *La Mort Card Accessory *Dark Knights Metal Covers (open 15 Dark Knights Time Capsules) Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Dark Knights Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 941 (2).jpg TC 882.jpg TC 901 (2).jpg TC 902.jpg TC 881.jpg Video See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box